The disclosure proceeds from a device or a method of the type according to the independent claims. The present disclosure also relates to a computer program.
For example, a deficiency of endogenous insulin in diabetes mellitus can be treated by injection of an insulin preparation. In customary injection methods, the injection appliances used can include disposable syringes, permanent insulin pumps, or disposable or multi-use insulin pens.
DE 10 2009 003 721 A1 describes an arrangement for administering insulin or other medicaments from a carpule.